1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as a land grid array (LGA) chip with a circuit board such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to an LGA electrical connector with a housing and a pair of metal stiffeners.
2. Description of Prior Art
Connectors for removably mounting an LGA chip on a PCB are known as LGA connectors. A typical LGA electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a multiplicity of terminals received in the housing in a rectangular array, a metal clip attached to the fastening frame, and an operational lever.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional LGA electrical connector 6. The LGA connector 6 comprises an insulative housing 63, a multiplicity of terminals 64 received in the housing 63, an operational lever 62 engaged with the housing 63, and a metal clip 65 mounted to the housing 63. The housing comprises a first end portion 630, and a second end portion 632 opposite to the first end portion 630. In assembly of the LGA connector 6, the lever 62 is engaged with the first end portion 630 of the housing 63. The clip 65 is pivotally mounted to the second end portion 632 of the housing 63. In use, the clip 65 is firstly oriented perpendicular to the housing 63. An LGA chip (not shown) is put into the housing 63. Then, the clip 65 is rotated down to abut the LGA chip, and the lever 62 is rotated so that it presses on the clip 65. Thus, the LGA chip is stably received in the LGA connector 6.
However, in this position, the clip 65 exerts great force on the second end portion 632 of the housing 63. Simultaneously, the lever 62 applies great force on the first end portion 630 of the housing 63. However, the clip 65 exerts either no force or only slight force on other portions of the housing 63. Accordingly, the housing 63 is prone to deform or warp upwardly at the first and second end portions 630, 632, due to the uneven application of external force. When this happens, the LGA chip cannot reliably contact the terminals 64 of the housing 63. This results in interruption or failure of electrical connection between the LGA chip and a PCB (not shown) on which the LGA connector 6 is mounted.
A new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide an LGA electrical connector having a pair of stiffeners that reinforces a structure of a housing of the connector.
In order to achieve the above object, an LGA connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a multiplicity of terminals received in the housing, a pair of metal stiffeners engaged with the housing, a metal clip pivotally mounted to the housing, and a lever engaged with the housing. The housing comprises a first end portion, a second end portion and a pair of side portions. Each side portion of the housing defines a retaining space with two channels, and an elongated protrusion separating the two channels. One of the channels defines an end portion located in a junction of the side portion and the second end portion of the housing. Each stiffener is received in a corresponding retaining space of the housing and comprises a first portion, a second portion opposite to the first portion, and a third portion interconnecting the first and second portions, the first portion defining a plurality of mounting holes. An outer face of each side portion of the housing defines a plurality of thread holes corresponding to the mounting holes of the stiffener, a plurality of screws mechanically connects the stiffener with the housing through the thread holes of the housing and the mounting holes of the stiffeners. As a result, a structure of the housing is reinforced.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: